Era Aurum
History Pre-Pantheon When Era was born her parents told her that it was almost magical. They said they knew the moment they saw her that she was going to be extraordinary. her brother had instantly loved her and was quite protective of her. All her life she was surrounded by love though some of her cousins had a tendency to pick fights with her or get on her bad side. However, she did not grow up spoiled in the least, especially when she fell in love but that is to be told later. Era grew up quite quickly as her parents worried that if she held no knowlegde of what the dangers the outside held she could be taken advantage of. Era had grown up to be quite wary of everyone that wasn't family to her and as she grew so did her beauty. It wasn't until she was ten that she realized some of her family couldnt' be trusted either. An uncle of hers had tried to use her to please a man who had taken his prized possession. The man had seen Era before and demanded an exchange. Era for her uncles prized possession. He came to Era and tried to convince her to go to the man in exchange for his prized possession. However Era refused, offended and angry that her own family tried to use her in such a way but she told him to get it himself. Soon enough Era was once again wary of everyone but now she was even wary of anyone not her immediate family. As she grew older she tried out new things. When she was fourteen she began to test out wicca and see if she could actually make it work. She was surprised to see that she could actually get something to work so she began to branch out with the things she could do. It wasn't until she was seventeen that she began to work love spells and by this time she had changed compeletly. She was more open and more like a tomboy, liking to stick around guys and play sports with them. Her friends often came to her to ask for help with their love life or to ask for advice about troublesome situations that could end up in a fight. She was always happy to help and offered everything she could to her friends. It was during one of her love spells that she had decided to use on herself that things began to change. She found the guy she felt she was meant to fall in love with. They began dating at least once a week before it became more frequent, then it became serious until finally they had been dating for two years. However, upon their second year dating the guy, her boyfriend, began adruptly disappearing on Era. he would leave no word of where he was going or how long. Era would go into depression and cry herself to sleep while other times she would go out looking for her. Soon enough on her nineteenth birthday Era decided to end it all. Her heartache was enough and she couldn't take it anymore, the night he came to her home she told him she could no longer go out with him. It took all Era could to not succumb to depression and continue trying to live a happy life without him. She continued on with her wicca studies and worked harder in her school work. Joining Pantheon Academy It was when she began to dabble with her crystal magic, mirror magic and Seid magic that she was contacted. An uknown man came to her home and told her about Pantheon Academy. At first she refused to believe it and told him to get out. After talking to her parents and brother about it she locked herself into her room, only allowing her brother in. he showed her legends about Freyja and how similar some of the things in her life were to the Goddess, especially her name. After a little light bickering between the two Era finally decided that her brother was right and that she should give the school a chance. School life Coming soon... About... Appearance Era has golden blonde hair that she has a tendency to dye a darker brown or highlight. Her hair reaches just past her shoulders but when curled up it just reaches her shoulders. Most of the time it falls in waves but sometimes she curls it or straightens it. She hazel dazzling golden hazel eyes that sometimes turn blue or a honey color. She's pretty tall, standing a complete 5'7" and weighs about 128 pounds. Her skin is an unblemished light tan with a soft face. Her body is supple, curved and lithe. Made like a runners body and atheletic like a gymnast. She always exercises and stretches her body to make sure she doesn't loose her strength, speed, stamina and flexibilty. She likes wearing tight clothing or clothing that she can easily move in like leggings and tank tops. She usually always wears clothing with light colors and it usually always matches her mood. She especially likes wearing mid-riff shirts, capri's and high-heels however if she's training she likes to wear sweat pants or clothing she can easily move in. Around her neck she wears a necklace that she calls Brisingamen. Her smiles always light up her face and her eyes always seem to glow brightly hardly ever dimming except when she's sad or angry. Personality Era is a fun life loving person. She loves to hang out and flirt but also knows when to be serious. She has some tomboyish tendacies at times and can be a little rough around the edges at first. She's completely loyal to her friends and would risk her life for them without a thought. However she's not as ditzy as she first appears and is actually quite serious and studious. She loves to write stories and draw scenery, especially nature scenes. She loves to have serious intellegent conversations and challenging arguements. When she's out she absolutely loves a good party and hitting the mall as well as the cafe's. Her vibrant loud personality has a tendency to spark her interest in the bookworm world she loves so much. Era is the kind of person who doesn't take no for an answer and if you do say no she'll show you why you should say yes. She loves a good joke and has a tendency to be a little nosey when she should keep her nose out of certain business. her quick thinking mind always seems to keep her on her feet and helps get her out of her tough situations she keeps finding herself in. Not much of a trouble child she actually does have a grade A average. When Era is mad it's best to stay out of her way. She can have a firey temper and she doesn't spare anyone except her friends. Era is a good fighter and she has been through alot to make her emotionally strong. She is surprisingly perceptive and intelligent as she is able to calculate a situation in only a matter of seconds and act upon what she finds best. A strategist at heart Era is the best at combat of war and of the heart. Powers and abilities First Power/Ability Witchcraft-''Wicca (Seid)''- Usually when working Seid Era uses a distaff to caste her attraction spells. Her attraction spells are similar to love spells, they can bind two people together whether against their will or not or she could break them apart. However as a Wiccan she doesn't like using her spells to hurt people but if she has to she will. For her other spells Era has to use an azure crystal teardrop chain that she wears on her wrist and a hand mirror she usually carries around with her. Her spells can only affect herself and people she is close to or considers an enemy. Second Power/Ability Coming soon... Third Power/Ability Coming soon... Relationships Romantic Interests Coming soon... Inner Circle Coming soon... Etymology Era is latin and it means 'The Lady' and Freyja's name literally means 'The Lady' Diligo is latin for love and Freyja was known as the Goddess of Love as well Aurum is latin for Gold and Freyja was also known as the Goddess of Gold Quotes Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Female Category:Norse Pantheon Category:Magical Power Category:Characters Category:Graduate